


Blow my whistle, baby

by Puchirus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Society, M/M, Safewords, Slight Cock Worship, first time blowjobs, let ryuji say fuck 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puchirus/pseuds/Puchirus
Summary: Akira pulled out a long, black strip of cloth from his pocket. A blindfold."If you want... put this on, and I'll let you... get off with my mouth. You can pretend I'm a girl from your class or whatever." Akira offered. It was a crazy suggestion. Ryuji stared at him in stunned silence, slack-jawed as his brain attempted to reboot itself."Uh...what?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> guess what song's been stuck in my head this entire time

**Akira** _Today at [6:08] PM_  
Ryuji... I need to talk to you about something. Mind coming over to Leblanc tomorrow?

 **Ryuji** _Today at [6:10] PM_ _  
_ uh... sure, dude. is everything alright???

 **Akira** _Today at [6:15] PM_  
yeah, just some phantom stuff. I think it might be better to talk about this in person, though. Maybe around... 3?

 **Ryuji** _Today at [6:16] PM_ _  
_ lol... aitee. cya tomorrow then?

 **Akira** _Today at [6:16] PM_ _  
_ See ya.

Ryuji stared at the chat log on his phone in silence. It was rare that Akira ever had a discussion regarding the Phantom Thieves without calling everyone else over as well, but the text message had specifically stated that he had something to say to _him_. He was really curious, and the tone of the message made it seem pretty serious. Was he in trouble...? Or maybe Akira had some important information that he wanted to go over with Ryuji first?  

Whatever it was, the only way to find out what was up was to wait for their meeting. With a sigh, he clicked the display on his phone off.

=====

The next day, Ryuji arrived at Leblanc on time. A rare occurrence. He shot Sojiro a quick greeting as he walked through the almost-empty cafe, towards the stairs to the attic. The old, wooden stairs creaked softly under his sneakers as he entered Akira's room.

The leader of the Phantom Thieves, himself, was seated legs-crossed on a chair in the middle of the room, phone in-hand. There was an empty chair placed in front of him. The layout of the room almost reminded him of some kinda interview and he could immediately feel a nervous chill run up his spine. Recently when coming to the Leblanc attic, it was just to hang around and read some manga or something, but today Akira looked all business. Despite being his best friend, he could be scary as shit when he was mad, so he hoped that wasn't the case.

Akira looked up from his phone to meet his friend's eyes.

"Ah, good, you're here. Last night I said I had something to talk to you about, right...?" Akira said. Ryuji nodded slowly.

"Yeah dude, what's up...?" Ryuji sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he sat down.

"Recently, Morgana and I have made a few... interesting discoveries about Mementos and the nature of our personas, and... I thought I'd talk to you about it first since you're the most affected by this, I think..." Akira nudged his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Uh-huh...?"

"First-off, I wanted to ask you a question... what do you think about the girls on our team...?" Ryuji raised an eyebrow at the sudden inquiry. He expected to be talking about some serious shit, not about girls... but, whatever.

"Uh... well," Ryuji paused to think his answer over. "...It's kinda crazy how we get to hang out with some _damn fine_ girls every day, man." He shot Akira a toothy grin.

"Like... Ann is, Ann is so fuckin' _hot_ . Did you see how the zipper on her phantom outfit goes _all the way down?_ And Makoto... She's got that bookish look to her, but I bet she's got a freaky side. Not to mention thighs for days..." Ryuji was leering.

"Haru is cute too, but... way out of my league. Probably. Futaba isn't really an option because I don't want to be personally murdered by Sojiro, but, man... what I wouldn't give to be with any of them." He sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"I see..." Akira responded. "Well... the reason I'm asking this is... Morgana and I have discovered that spending a lot of time in the cognitive realm, Mementos, has had a few side-effects." He leveled his eyes towards Ryuji's.

"Being in Mementos and constantly bringing forth our Personas, who are born from our subconscious... has been causing some of our subconscious desires to become...amplified."

"...Dude, what...?"

"For example... Have you noticed that Ann's been eating  a lot of desserts lately...? This is mostly theory, but we think her subconscious craving for them, combined with spending time in Mementos has caused this spike... In your case though, I think your subconscious desire for... sex has led to a 'girl-crazy' phase, per-se... trying harder to get a girlfriend, or pick up girls..." Ryuji blinked at him.

"Aw come on, man... Isn't that normal for a guy?"

"Dude, Ryuji... Mishima and I followed you around for like an hour and watched you try to pick up girls in Hawaii who didn't even speak Japanese...?" Akira quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Point taken."

Akira sighed at the confirmation of his concerns. Letting things continue as-is would be not only problematic for him, but may cause a rift in the team as well. Shit, being distracted by the girls while infiltrating a palace could even spell death. He placed a hand in the pocket of his light coat, fingers touching the bit of silky cloth that sat within.

"Ryuji. I have a... proposition to make." He began, his calm composition betrayed by the slight flush that was rising onto his cheeks.

"Exploring the metaverse can't be avoided, but this... tension of yours could potentially be dangerous in the long run, so..."

"Dude, I'm _sorry_ for-"

"Let me finish." Akira cut him off, with not a shred of jest in his eyes. He pulled out a long, black strip of cloth from his pocket. A blindfold.

"If you want... put this on, and I'll let you... relieve yourself with my mouth. You can pretend I'm a girl from your class or whatever" Akira offered. It was a crazy suggestion. Ryuji stared at him in stunned silence, slack-jawed as his brain attempted to reboot itself.

"Uh... _what?_ "

Akira could feel a wave of nauseous anxiety bubble up at Ryuji's reaction. He was expecting it, but the cards were on the table and it was too late to back down.

"I said... if you want... You can put on this blindfold and I'll suck your dick. You can pretend I'm a girl, and afterwards we can forget this ever happened."

Ryuji's eyes flickered between the blindfold, Akira's eyes and down to his lips. Suddenly the room felt several degrees too warm despite being the middle of September, and his mouth felt ten times drier. He swallowed anyways.

Sex.

That single word rolled around in Ryuji's mind, and it really made him wonder if Akira was right about the whole amplification thing. It's something he's found himself thinking about a lot lately, eyes lingering a little too long on Ann's bright, red leggings, Makoto's ass, the contrast between Haru's full chest and Futaba's flat one... These were his friends, his _team mates_. Thinking of them like sexual objects made him no better than that Kamoshida bastard.

This was a terrible idea. This went way beyond something just a good friend would do, and crossed pretty much every single carefully established line between their friendship and something more. But maybe, _maybe_ Akira had a good point. Get his rocks off, then pretend this never happened and go back to focusing on their mission at hand.

He grabbed the blindfold, red-faced and head turned so he wouldn't have to look his best friend in the face. The simple piece of cloth felt heavy in his hand.

"Fine." He muttered.

"...What?" Akira's eyes widened.

"I said _fine_ , let's... let's get this over with."

"...All right."

=======

The energy in the room was tense.

Ryuji was seated on Akira's bed, blindfold snugly tied around his head, fists curled into the sheets. Akira had told Ryuji to try to keep it down since the cafe was open, and they really didn't need Sojiro to come upstairs and kick both of their asses for disrupting his business. As a precaution, the old television had been turned on to some random documentary, white noise to drown out any sounds.

Akira was on his knees. Despite this whole thing being his idea, it was hard to not be a nervous wreck. He's never had sex before, yet here he was, about to give his first experience to his best friend. His earlier conversation with Ryuji still rung fresh in his mind and he briefly wondered if this impulse decision was also related to his own subconscious desires going crazy.

With a nervous inhale, he tugged down on the zipper of Ryuji's jeans.

This was _definitely_ the result of his own amped up desires.

In theory, it was simple enough. He's seen enough porn in his lifetime to get the general jist of the process, but... in practice, he was quick to discover that there was a lot that couldn't be gleaned from videos alone. He braced himself with one hand on Ryuji's thigh, and could feel something spark within him as the clothed flesh gave under his touch. Ryuji's boxer-brief clad bulge was mere inches from his face. Under different circumstances, he would've probably teased him about the tacky hot pink and green watermelon motif being really out of season. But as of now, the proximity felt like static on his lips as he closed the gap.

He could feel Ryuji tense up immediately, a sharp gasp audible over the television. Akira took that as a good sign, the nervous feeling in his gut subsiding at the soft sounds of approval and the gradual hardening of the clothed cock beneath his lips.

For a moment, Ryuji Sakamoto wondered if this was what dying was like. His brain felt like it was moving a mile a minute, on the verge of short-circuiting from trying to process all this new information at once. Akira. The best thing to have ever happened to him at this shitty school,  his best friend, his personal hero was currently mouthing at the front of his boxers, leaving darkened wet marks from sweeps of tongue against the thin fabric.

The blindfold made his face feel too hot and his nose itched a bit, but he was grateful it was there. It was almost kinda ingenious. It was easy to envision some girl on her knees in front of him, innocently letting her lips massage around his stiffening cock. looking up with her sweet, grey eyes, long eyelashes behind thick frames... short, black hair... oh fuck. Oh _fuck_. Oh well. It was kinda fucked up to be getting off to the thought of being blown by his best friend while being blown by his best friend. Whatever. Well, not whatever but... he could think about it later. Later, when his pants and boxer briefs weren't being tugged down.

Akira couldn't help but stare dumbly at Ryuji's exposed cock. It's not like it was the first time he's seen it before, brief flashes at the urinal, the few times that they went to the bathhouse together, changing in the locker room at Protein Lovers... But it was never like this. Thick and flushed, standing proud at full-mast with black curls at the base. He's never made it a point in the past to stare at guys' boners, but with Ryuji it was different. To see it like this, brought to full hardness with _his_ mouth was almost surreal. It was too late to go back at this point. Lines have been crossed, and the only thing left to do was to dive into the deep end.

With a steady inhale, Akira let his eyes fall shut and leaned his head forward, only to have the head of Ryuji's cock bump against the lens of his glasses, leaving a smear of precome along them.

"-Ah."

"Ah."

"S-sorry." Akira gave a quick apology for his voice breaking whatever fantasy Ryuji may have been indulging in. He'd been trying to keep quiet to prevent that.

"It's fine, just...do... something. _Please_ . " Ryuji begged, his voice bordering on desperate. He was far too worked up to even _care_ at this point. It didn't help that feeling his dick slide along Akira's glasses and hearing that small gasp just made him harder. If that was even possible.

"...All right." Akira said softly. And so he did.

Nothing could've prepared Ryuji for the feeling of Akira's hot tongue directly against his cock, slick and warm as it worked its way up his shaft and _so fucking good_. It took every bit of his willpower to not come right then and there.

"H...holy _shit_ ... _fuck..._ " Ryuji swore, voice shaky and debauched but quiet enough as to not alert the possible cafe patrons (and Sojiro) downstairs. His hand worked its way through Akira's hair, gently pulling his head forward to goad him on and he was more than happy to oblige.

Not too long ago, if somebody had told Akira that he would enjoy the hell out of sucking a dick, he probably would've punched them. Yet here he was, savoring every soft moan that he coaxed out of Ryuji's lips while palming his own hardness through his jeans.

The appeal of receiving a blowjob was obvious, but he'd never expected that giving one could be so _hot_ too. It was a pretty powerful feeling to be able to reduce his friend to a shuddering mess with his lips alone.  Looking up, despite the blindfold covering Ryuji's eyes themselves, he could see brows were furrowed in pleasure, and lips were pulled together, tight, in an attempt to stop himself from being too loud. It was one of the most straight-up erotic things that Akira's seen in his entire life.

Sucking dick was pretty great, surprisingly. Ryuji's dick was warm and heavy with arousal, felt soft and fleshy beneath his lips, and he could feel it _throbbing_ against his tongue. There wasn't much to say about the taste, mostly just... like sucking on any other part of skin. The smell of light musk and the sporty shower gel that Ryuji always used _did something_ to him, though, the dizzying feeling shooting straight down to his own cock.

He gave Ryuji's thigh a gentle squeeze with his free hand before moving it upwards, wrapping it loosely around the base. He slid the head of Ryuji's cock into his mouth and let the loop made from his thumb and forefinger touch up against his lips, before gently bobbing his head forward in a steady rhythm.

By all means, it was sloppy, too much saliva, taking in a little too much at once and gagging a little as the tip bumped against the back of his throat. It's not like Ryuji would know th difference between a good blowjob and a bad one, though. Even Akira's inexperienced first attempt had him seeing _stars_.

"A-ah-... _fuck_ ... Akira... _Akira_..." Ryuji groaned, his grip on Akira's hair tightening.

Akira froze at the sound of his name. All pretenses were dropped. Ryuji wasn't getting off to the thought of some random girl giving him head, he was getting off to _him_.

"Ryuji, what..." Akira's eyes widened as he saw Ryuji remove the blindfold, their eyes meeting for the first time since starting. Everything suddenly felt vastly different. From something casual that they could brush off later to something _incredibly_ intimate.

Seeing his friend like this was too much. His expression was hazy, and his pupils blown-out with lust, and he just looked so far _gone_. Even more so than the times where he got hit with brainwash in the Metaverse.

"Yes, I _know_ ..., just... just... Akira, _please..._ " He begged, bucking his hips needily into Akira's loosened grip. A voice in the back of his head was telling him that this was a huge mistake, and bros didn't moan each other's names out and get off to each other, and he wasn't _gay_ , but... Akira was so _Akira_ , and whatever the fuck he was doing with his mouth was just so _good_ and the way he looked on his knees, lavishing him was better than he could've ever imagined and _holy fuck was he getting off too?_

"Ryuji..." Akira said softly against Ryuji's cock. Being watched made Akira feel a little more self-conscious, but he couldn't deny how exciting it was at the same time. This was no longer him pretending to be some girl for the sake of helping out a teammate. It was them, as themselves and Akira has never been so hard in his entire _life_.

"Akira... holy shit, don't stop, don't you _fucking_ stop" Ryuji gritted out, his hands tight in Akira's hair as he pushed his hips into the wet heat of his friend's mouth. He was close, _so fucking close_ , and if the thought he was going to die before, boy was he wrong, because Akira was driving him into an early grave with each deft bob of his head.

"Akira-... Akira..aaa... I'm coming-" Ryuji managed to warn. For a moment, he forgot how to breathe. All he could think of was how wet and warm Akira's mouth was, and how good his dick felt and _Akira_ , his best friend's name spilling from his lips like a mantra as he held Akira's head in place, bucking upwards, wildly into the wet heat and-

-He felt dizzy as he came, the hot tension in his gut uncoiling as he gave into the pleasure and released into Akira's mouth.

Akira let out a surprised, throaty sound as his mouth was suddenly filled with Ryuji's hot, thick cum. He'd heard that it was supposed to be bitter, but it was just... warm and salty... and tasted _raw_ . It was... not pleasant, but with Ryuji's grip on his hair, he was at a loss for what to do, aside from _swallow_. In two, thick gulps.

Ryuji hazily relaxed, hands running slack as he sank forward bonelessly. He looked down at Akira, hair mussed, semen and spit smeared on his glasses and an expression on his face that was a cross between disgusted and turned-on.

"Oh _shit_ dude I'm so sorry..." Ryuji frantically turned his head around, looking for a tissue box, but stopped when he felt Akira's hand on his thigh.

" _Wait._ Just... Just give me a sec. _Please_." Akira stopped him, resting his head in Ryuji's lap as he continued to stroke himself.

Oh. _Oh._

Ryuji couldn't help but stare, transfixed as Akira pleasured himself. All in all, it was a quiet affair, just the slick sound of Akira fucking into his hand, and soft, pleasant moans barely audible over the television in the background. He looked almost cute. Ryuji let his hand thread through Akira's soft, tousled hair and stroked it gently.

He could feel the grip on his thigh tighten as Akira's strokes grew quicker and sloppier, desperately chasing his own release. It didn't take very long for him to tense up under Ryuji's touch, letting out a strained, shuddering groan as he released onto the hardwood attic floor.

\-------

For a while they remained like that in silence, heavy breathing, basking in the afterglow.

They were both at a loss of what to say.

“...Hey. That was... “ Ryuji trailed off.

“Yeah…” Akira finished.

Akira got up, set his soiled glasses down somewhere (he'd take care of those later), and flopped down onto the bed. Ryuji let himself fall backwards onto the mattress beside him. They laid slack against each other on Akira’s bed, side-to-side, eyes averted, legs dangling off the edge. There was so much to be said, but they both recognized that bringing it up would change _everything_.

“Dude… what does this make us…?” Ryuji was the first to take the plunge. It was a little terrifying, and he bit his lip out of nervousness. He couldn’t stand to lose his best friend over something like this.

Always blunt and to the point. Typical Ryuji. Akira remained silent for a few moments as he tried to figure out the best answer.

“...I don’t know.” He finally replied, honestly. He rolled over to face his partner. “To be honest… I wouldn’t mind doing this again… We don’t have to _be_ anything. Just...us.”

“Just us, huh.” Ryuji smiled as he faced Akira as well, “I like that.”

Akira let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Maybe things didn’t have to change too much, after all. A relationship undefined by labels but exclusively _theirs._

“Maybe next time you can blow me too.” Akira teased, earning him a light shove. Ryuji was bright red.

“Sh-shut up.” Ryuji mumbled. “...next time, huh…”

“I mean… if you want-”

“I do.” Ryuji answered sheepishly. “Just… give me a little time, alright, man…”

"All right. Just let me know when you're ready." Akira offered as he curled up against the other boy, gently linking their hands together. 

For the time being they both gave into the heavy, post-orgasmic bliss and nodded off, hand-on-hand. 

They'd figure the rest out together, later. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Thank you all for all your support and nice comments, i'm absolutely blown away ;A;!! I'm sorry this took so long, but... I had a lot of thinking to do, rewrote it a few times, and I'm finally happy. There are some issues I wanted to be very delicate and serious about. also side-eyes atlus for makin a game about rebelling against societal labeling and pressures and expectations and not delivering on the same sex romance smh... so here I am. 
> 
> also I would like to thank some of my friends for reading this over for me! Also thank you to @lunarorbitz, @envirosuit and ashy for all the help!!
> 
> I hope yall enjoy!

Everything was normal.

 Too normal.

Akira was true to his word. Ever since that afternoon, he hadn't taken any action, and while Ryuji was grateful that he was letting him take things at his own pace, it was also _frustrating_ how _normal_ things were. Almost as if nothing had even happened. Even now, here they were, attempting to study for some upcoming exams after Leblanc business hours, upstairs.

Ryuji furrowed his brows as he stared across the dingy fold-out table in Leblanc's attic at Akira, who was diligently trying to study while idly snacking on the variety of whatever the heck they picked up at the nearby 777 mart earlier. His own notebooks lie haphazardly on the table, untouched in silent resignation from his complete lack of understanding of whatever the heck was even happening in math. It was fine. He knew Akira would notice, sidle up next to him on the worn sofa and carefully work him through it. He always did.

And this time was no different. Akira's arm felt warm against his own, fingers just barely touching. Ryuji let him lean against him. The weight was warm and comforting. These small, physical gestures weren't anything new. Even before having sex, they were all over eachother. An arm slung around Akira's shoulder as he popped open treasure chests, slumping against each other in the backseat of the Morgana Mobile, relaxing in a lazy tangle in Akira's room as they read manga and spent hours talkin' about dumb shit... He'd never realized how much they touched each other until every touch started feeling like the static he'd get in his fingertips every time he shot down a Zio spell in the metaverse.

So. He was probably-- no, definitely bisexual. He was definitely confused about it at first, having spent a solid majority of his life into just girls, up until Akira had come into his life.

He’d stumbled home that one evening and had to really… reevaluate some things… which involved furiously jackin' it to his favorite AV, (a POV vid of some bubbly foreigner with a huge rack that he's had bookmarked for years: it still did the trick,) and silent acceptance of the fact that he got just as hard, if not moreso, thinking about the way Akira worked his lips along his dick, and the way the other boy looked lost in his own pleasure.

He sighed, slouching against the table, elbow against forgotten notes as he let his eyes fall on his partner in crime.

All right. Bisexual. He could live with that. It had taken absolutely no further thinking to recognize that he'd fallen in love with Akira, to boot.

Or, more precisely, he had been in love with him for _ages_ , and it took a few forays into the palace born from the collective subconscious and the most mind-blowing (only) blowjob he had ever received to realize the nature of his feelings.

It made sense. If Akira's theory on desire and the metaverse was correct, it sure as hell explained why since that evening, every single call upon his Persona pulled forwards nothing but feelings towards his friend.

 _Bad Beat_ , the satisfactory, whole-bodied feeling of exhaustion after a hard afternoon of jogging together.

 _Zionga_ , the sensation crackled between them with every brush of skin on skin, hot, hazy memories of the way he was _paralyzed_ beneath Akira's mouth.  

 _Tarukaja_ , desire to be there and give his strength and support, just as Akira had done for him time and time again.

His desire to, just as he'd bashfully said in the little Monjayaki place, just… be there by his side. Forever.

His cheeks grew warm at the thought. That was like... _marriage_ , right? Shit, they weren't even really dating.

Dating... Being Akira's boyfriend. In a perfect world, he'd go for it in a heartbeat. He loved being together, watching sports or dumb B-movies, fishing at Ichigaya, ordering nothing but fries and all-you-can-drink soda and loitering in family restaurants for hours talkin' about nothing. Not to mention, if that one blowjob was anything to go off of, the mind-blowing _sex_ that awaited them.If only it were that easy. His brows furrowed in thought a bit as he sank further against the table, notes crinkling as his elbow slid against them.

At least with the label of delinquent, nobody messed with him. He could deal with the scorn in his the eyes of his teachers and peers and being called a _thug_ or a _bad influence_ behind his back. Being passively ignored and ostracized was fine, he was used to it. This was different. The feelings he had for Akira were precious and meant the world to him, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to deal with having them actively attacked and picked apart by shitty ass people in this effed-up society.

There was a huge difference between being cast out for literally punching a teacher, thus ending the track team, and… being mistreated just for wanting to be together with Akira.

He wasn’t dumb. He knew how gay people got treated ‘round here. He remembered that one chick in middle school who always had to bring an extra pair of shoes with her, her own always being inevitably moved from her shoe locker, only to be found lying somewhere, soaking wet. She'd always walk home, dripping pair of shoes in hand. He heard all that happened was she got caught kissin' some other girl behind the gym. The other girl had to transfer schools.

 _It's just a phase_ , he remembers hearing as he waited in the lobby for his 'mandatory anger-management' therapy, fists clenched against his crutches as he watched some kid, two steps out of the closet and three steps back in, torn to pieces by the saccharine, twisted words of adults.

"...Ryuji, are you okay...? You’ve been spacing out for a while now." Akira looked up from his own studies, eyebrow quirked in concern.

"Hu-wha? ...Yeah dude, I'm fine, just… thinkin’ bout some stuff…” Ryuji answered as he leaned back into the sofa, arms crossed behind his head. Yeah. Studying was so not happening.

“...All right… if there's anything on your mind and you need someone to vent to, don't forget, my ears are always open.” Akira offered.

“...yeah. Thanks, man.” Ryuji smiled softly at him. If it was anything else, he'd be pouring his guts out, but this… this, he'd keep buried within. It was… safer. Easier... that... way…

_Ba-thump._

“N-... _ngghh_ ..." Ryuji let out a groan as a sharp, _familiar_ pain pierced through his skull. His knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists, brows furrowed as his short nails dug crescents into his palms.

**_I am thou..._ **

"Ryuji...? Hey...you okay?" Ryuji could barely register the sound of Akira’s voice, drowned out by the _static_ the atmosphere was suddenly heavy with.

**_And thou art I..._ **

"Hey, Ryuji, what's wrong?!" Akira said, concerned as he put his hands on Ryuji’s shoulders.

Ryuji's eyes widened. He could feel Seiten Taisei before him, invisible due to being in the real world, but undoubtedly there, strong and imposing. His powerful, booming voice rang clear through his mind.

**_This mask of yours. This power. Is it not the sign of Rebellion?_ **

Rebellion. That’s right. When he had first summoned Captain Kidd, it was the same feeling. Cold, deep-rooted indignation against the shitty adults who have _wronged_ him, and the power to do more than just sit there and take it.

**_Who are they to Deny you happiness…? Who are they to label and slander you, to break your legs and hold you back from what you truly Desire?_ **

He was right. He was _absolutely_ right. It wasn't like him to just sit back and take shit from stupid fucking people, he was a _Phantom Thief_ for crying out loud!

“Heh… I can't believe I just got bitched out by my Persona...” Ryuji admitted.

“Huh…?”

Ryuji could only laugh slightly as he looked up, his own slightly pathetic expression reflected in Akira’s glasses.

“Dude… I’ve been so _dumb_ .” He confessed. “I’ve been thinkin’ a lot lately… about _that_ , about… us.” He could feel Akira’s hands on his shoulders grow tense.    
  
_Oh_.

Ryuji reached up and slid Akira’s hands off his shoulders, gently interlacing their fingers together.

He could feel Seiten Taisei fade into the sea of his soul. He _got this._

“There’s… nothin’ wrong with bein’ gay or anything but like… I was _scared_ , man. People already treat us like shit, a delinquent and a convict…” He looked downwards at their hands. Snug. A perfect fit. “I didn’t want to think about what’d happen if it got out that we were a thing on top of that.”

“Ryuji…”

Ryuji’s gaze was full of conviction as he met his eyes back up with Akira’s. “But, then I realized. We’re the goddamn _Phantom Thieves_ . Isn’t it like… our duty to fight back? A big, fat _screw you_ to all of those shitty people out there…? I mean… I guess what I’m tryin’ to say is…” Ryuji gave Akira a sheepish smile. “...Be my boyfriend, or somethin’...?”

Akira lit up like a thousand watts were charged in the smile that stretched across his face. He leaned in, one hand still tightly held in Ryuji’s and the other brought gently against his cheek.

“Boyfriend or something, huh… I thought you’d never ask.”

And then they kissed.

It was a simple, chaste gesture by nature. A simple press of lips, eyes closed, thumbs idly toying against each other on their intertwined hands, but it felt like that small contact was causing the whole world to tumble around them and fall into place,like it was so, _so_ right, and nobody in the world could convince him otherwise. Akira was kissing him. He was kissing _Akira_ , and it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

They pulled back with matching smiles and there wasn't a doubt in either of their hearts that this was how it was meant to be.

Ryuji looked Akira in the eyes, trying to appear calm, but his flushed cheeks and red ears betrayed him. “Yo… that was uh…wow.” He said, his breath still snatched away. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “...How long have you… uh… liked me…?”

“Please… I've always liked you, Ryuji,” Akira said. “But, I think I realized I _loved_ you back in...July maybe? You said that you found your place by my side. And I was like, yeah…Me too.” He sounded confident as always, but his face was almost as red as Ryuji's.

“Dude… we probably could've been making out for _months_ now.” Ryuji teased, breaking the tension a little.

“Yeah, for real,” Akira agreed, before leaning back in, claiming Ryuji's lips again.

Ryuji's kisses were a lot like him, Akira noticed. They were brimming with the same passionate energy that charged everything he did, yet held that same careful consideration he put towards everything he _loved_.

At first it was slow and experimental, lips carefully moving against each other. They gradually chipped at each other, careful to not push too far but eager to proceed, escalating and escalating until they were reduced to a hot, hormonal mess on the sofa.

There was too much tongue and saliva, and their teeth clacked awkwardly, but what they lacked in experience they made up with in vigor. Ryuji wrapped one of his legs around Akira’s back, halfway for support so he wouldn't fall off of the sofa, and halfway so he could greedily push his hips upwards against Akira's own.

It felt _good_. Ryuji could feel the tight outline of Akira’s stiff cock against his own through the layers of their school uniform slacks. The friction was a dull pleasure, warm and steadily building as he let himself drink in the soft, pleasant sounds escaping Akira’s lips. They both relished in the wet heat of their tongues sliding against each other.

Ryuji was sure he could come right then and there. It was so tempting to grip the back of Akira’s blazer and rut his hips against his _boyfriend’s_ until they both came in their pants, but that's not how he wanted to end this. Not this time.

They parted breathlessly, hands intertwined, faces flushed and lips slick with saliva. They looked _wrecked_.

“Hey, Ryuji… you sure you wanna do this…?” Akira asked, pointedly rolling his hips forward.

“Uh, dude. _Yes_?” That was all that needed to be said before they crashed back into each other.

They stumbled over to Akira’s bed, fumbling at belts and carelessly tossing aside uniform slacks and blazers. Those would definitely need to be ironed in the morning, but they could deal with that. Later. For now, all that mattered was _this_ : weeks, if not months of pining finally coming down, making _love._

Akira looped his arms around Ryuji’s neck and pulled him down, unceremoniously bringing them onto his mattress with a soft thud.

Akira just looked so fucking _good_ beneath him, Ryuji thought. His uniform turtleneck pushed upwards to reveal his body, nicely toned from training at Protein Lovers together or their forays into the Metaverse. He knew he was staring, but Ryuji supposed that it was his privilege as Akira’s _boyfriend_ to check him out without reservation.

His eyes followed his fingertips as they traced down Akira’s body, gingerly exploring along the bumps of his abs and along the dip of his navel, before finally stopping at the waistband of his boxer briefs. Ryuji licked his lips. The light, grey material was pulled taut by Akira’s stiff cock, the tip of the bulge darkened with precome seeping through the thin material.

It suddenly clicked why people would want to suck dick in the first place, because at that very moment he felt like he wanted, no, _needed_ Akira’s cock in his mouth.

Ryuji hooked his fingers in the waistband of Akira’s underwear and looked up, meeting his eyes.

“Hey… uh… I was wonderin’...” Ryuji swallowed nervously, “... is it aite if I pay you back for the other day…?”

Akira slowly nodded, watching as Ryuji proceeded to pull the grey boxer briefs the rest of the way down, tossing the garment on the floor somewhere-- hopefully not on top of their uniforms.

The reality of the situation dawned on Ryuji as he took Akira’s cock in hand. He was doing this. He was really doing this. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he gave Akira a few experimental strokes.

Admittedly, jackin’ off another dude was kinda odd. The way that Akira’s dick felt against his hand was kinda like when he’d do it to himself, but totally different at the same time. Normally he was too distracted by self-pleasure to really notice the way that his own dick felt, but here, he could feel _everything_. It was hard and warm to the touch, and he could feel Akira’s pulse if he stilled his palm against one of the veins that ran along the side. However, the hitch of Akira’s breath at that small gesture was more than enough to prompt him to go further.

Any shred of hesitation that Ryuji may have had was thrown right out the window as he heard the sinfully sweet moan that slipped from Akira’s lips as he dragged his tongue up the shaft of the stiff cock before him.

It… didn't really taste like he _thought_ dick would taste like, something he’d probably keep in mind the next time he said that something tasted like dick. It was just the clean taste of skin beneath his tongue-- almost grassy? Mugwort? Akira probably hit the bath house before they met up to study… man, he was prolly half-preparing on the off-chance that he did get laid, huh…? Geez. That guy… he was suddenly very glad that he took a quick shower after hitting the gym that afternoon, himself.

It was easy to fall into a simple rhythm. He wrapped his lips around the tip, somewhat salty with precome, and let his head bob forward while lightly stroking the shaft in a way that he'd admittedly stolen from Akira, the last time he did it.

Akira almost couldn't believe this was really happening; that Ryuji, his _boyfriend_ , was straddling his legs, eagerly working his cock. Akira was kind of impressed with how long Ryuji managed to hold out when he did it, because it was taking all of his willpower to hold back and not immediately come straight into Ryuji’s mouth.

“Wait, Ryuji, _wait--”_ Akira managed to say as he felt the tight heat of impending orgasm closing in way too quickly, tugging at the back of Ryuji's shirt to get him to _stop_ before it was all over. After all, he couldn't let Ryuji have all the fun.

“Mm…?” Ryuji acknowledged, sliding his lips off of Akira’s cock with a slick pop. His expression fell. “What's up…? Not good?”

“What?! No-- no, you're great. Too good maybe… I just…” Akira gave Ryuji a somewhat embarrassed but sincere look. “...mind if I do yours too…?”

Ryuji blinked, looking up at Akira, speechless for a moment as he processed the request.

“Like...69…?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Yes--!! I mean-- yeah, sure, great. Let's do this.”

Akira gave a soft laugh at Ryuji's enthusiasm. “All right, I think this'll be easiest for the both of us if we… lie on our sides?”

“Okay,” Ryuji complied, pulling off his own shirt and boxer briefs and dropping them off the side of the bed. Akira took the chance to remove his turtleneck as well.

It was incredibly intimate, being naked together in Akira's bed. A feeling that bubbled up in his chest like, _yeah._ We’re having _sex._ For real. It was a totally different atmosphere than the blowjob from the other day.

He leaned forwards, catching Akira’s lips in another kiss. It was gentle and closed-mouthed, but he felt like he could just melt right there as they brought each other back down onto the mattress.

 _Love,_ Ryuji’s mind supplied as he looked into Akira’s eyes, deep and grey, staring back into his own with the same adoration. That's right. Making _love_ with his _boyfriend_ . He wanted nothing more than to absolutely blow Akira's mind and give him the hardest orgasm that he’s had in his entire life, and to take in whatever Akira had to give him in return _._

They shared a few more kisses before parting, Akira adjusting his position so he was on his side, facing Ryuji’s cock. It was hard and imposing, the wet tip just barely touching against his lips. It was a bit of a harder angle than last time, he noted as he wrapped his hand around the base of the shaft, but at least his neck was comfortable and he didn't have to strain too much.

 “Bon appetit,” Akira teased as he leaned in, easily taking a solid few inches of Ryuji’s cock into his mouth. The reaction was instant, and he could feel Ryuji’s hot breath against his own cock as he let out a shaky moan.

“Fffffuck, _Akira_ ,...” Ryuji breathed out. It was just as good as he’d remembered, if not _better._ He'd never really noticed it before, but… maybe he was kinda weak to pleasure, ‘cuz he was finding it a little hard to focus. A lot hard to focus. No, he needed to make Akira feel good too. Ryuji steeled himself, letting one of his hands rest on Akira’s ass as he pulled himself forward, letting Akira’s cock slide into his mouth. The reaction was subtle, but there. The way Akira’s steady pace faltered definitely wasn't missed. _Good._

Ryuji sank down on Akira’s cock, letting it push up against the back of his throat. It wasn't a bad sensation per se, but having it touch there made him just… feel like swallowing? Which he did.

Akira froze. That… that was… definitely _different_ . It was…a _good_ different. Ryuji’s throat shallowly enveloped the tip of his cock, squeezing softly with the way he was swallowing, and the moment he felt Ryuji’s lips nestle into his pubic hair was when it finally registered that Ryuji was fucking _deepthroating_ him. Holy _shit. Ryuji had no fucking gag reflex._

Man, that was just _cheating_.

Akira wasn't the kind of guy to back down from a challenge, though. He gathered a little saliva in his mouth and lolled it out onto Ryuji’s cock, making it nice and slick for when he proceeded to stroke his hand along the shaft. He placed a light, teasing kiss along the head before taking in as much of Ryuji's cock that he comfortably could. He let his eyes fall shut and worked up to a steady rhythm, bobbing his head along with the firm, slick strokes of his hand.

What Akira wasn't expecting was the way that the resulting, throaty moan would feel vibrating against his cock. Ryuji needed to… absolutely not do that again, or else he was gonna blow his load _immediately._

Much to Akira’s mixed relief and disappointment, Ryuji pulled back, replacing his mouth with his hand.

“Holy shit, Akira… _Akira_ …” he shakily moaned, his boyfriend’s name pouring from his lips, over and over… lust-blown and reverent. All right. Maybe he was more than just a little weak to pleasure. He was an absolute _mess_ , letting out sweet sounds and giving Akira’s cock shaky, unfocused strokes as he drowned beneath Akira’s lips.

Ryuji was gonna come. Akira had barely started but he could feel it building up embarrassingly quickly. His hand stilled as his whole body tensed, cheek pushed up flush against Akira's cock, and his mind was blanking out, hips desperately arching forward into the wet heat of Akira's mouth.

“Akira-- I'm sorry I can't… I'm gonna--” Ryuji managed to say.

“It's okay. Come for me, Ryuji.” Akira said softly, before putting his mouth back on Ryuji’s cock, vigorously working it as Ryuji chased his own orgasmic high.

“Nnnh--... ah, _fuck_ , Akira… holy fuck…” Ryuji swore, fists balling into the sheets as he curled forwards, Akira’s name tearing from his throat as he came in short spurts, spilling into his boyfriend’s mouth.

Akira swallowed down the thick, hot semen with ease. Normally it would be kinda gross, seeing as the salty, raw flavor and thick, slimy texture were far from pleasant, but a little jizz was nothing in the face of the horrible concoctions that Dr. Takemi had whipped up for him to try. Shit, Akira would take Ryuji's cum over that stuff any day of the week.

Akira gave Ryuji’s cock one last lick, dragging his tongue from base to tip, lapping up any excess semen that he may have missed. He sat up, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand as he observed his boyfriend.

Ryuji was lying there, halfway on his side, half looking up towards him. He looked spent. His cheeks were flushed bright red, short, tousled hair sticking up in odd directions, chest heaving, chin slick with saliva and precome… he was a beautiful mess. Above everything, Akira would remember the facial expression Ryuji wore at that moment the most. His eyes were glazed over, pupils blown out, looking at Akira like he had just gotten a Marin Karin to the face but _better_. A special, private expression reserved just for him.

“Hey, you alright…?” Akira asked, waving his hand in front of Ryuji’s eyes.

“... _Dude_.” Was all Ryuji could say, his orgasm having wracked through him so thoroughly, so completely, that he was left having to grapple his way back to coherence down from his high.

“Did you, uh… want to stop…? I mean, I'll be fine, if you're done…” Akira asked. He was still hard, his cock still pushed up against Ryuji’s cheek, but he didn't want to make him do anything he didn't want to, or wasn't ready for.

“N-nah, I'll be good, just… just gimme a sec…” Ryuji responded.

“All right,” Akira said, sweeping  aside Ryuji’s short, sweat-matted bangs.

A thought came to Akira’s mind as he waited. He had done a little bit of research on different… sex things, after the first time he blew Ryuji, and maybe… maybe they could try that one thing out.

“Hey, Ryuji… did you wanna try something…? Kinda like what you were doing earlier, the… deep throating, but like, a little easier?”

“Uh, yeah sure, sounds good to me. What do I gotta do…?” Ryuji asked, sitting up on the bed.

“Lie down on your back, with your head hanging off the bed,” Akira instructed.

“Like this?” Ryuji re-positioned himself accordingly.

“Perfect.”

Akira stood at the foot of the bed, aligning his erection up with Ryuji’s lips. Admittedly, this kind of position felt a little extreme for Ryuji’s first time doing this, but if he insisted on trying to deep throat, he might as well make things as comfortable as he could. He read online in an article that this position was the easiest to do it in, because it made a straight line from the mouth to the throat and allowed easy penetration without touching the sides too much. It was a little vexing that Ryuji could try this position before he could, but it was all right. He’d keep working at dulling his own gag reflex and show Ryuji this kind of pleasure someday too. Someday. If he ever managed to get past the toothbrush phase.

“All right… so, if you want to stop for any reason whatsoever, I want you to make an X in the air with your arms like this, okay?” Akira said as he demonstrated the gesture. Ryuji swallowed nervously.

“Got it,” he replied. A safe word… er, safe arms? He saw those used before in some S&M vids he checked out out of curiosity, so he could tell that they were about to do some kinda freaky shit. He wasn't gonna lie, the thought turned him on a little.

“I'm serious, if you're choking or can't breathe you have to let me know, okay…? Don't hesitate to stop me for any reason” Akira reinforced.

“Don't worry, I gotcha.”

“Good. And… finally, I want you to reach back and control my hips, all right…? The pace is all yours.” Akira said. He let out a soft moan as Ryuji complied, sinking his fingers into the firm flesh of Akira's ass.

“Ready?” Akira asked.

“Yeah.” Ryuji replied.

And, at that, Akira slowly slid his dick into Ryuji's waiting mouth, stopping as he felt the resistance at the back.

Ryuji let his eyes fall shut and took a deep breath through his nose, relaxing himself as he began to take the rest of Akira’s cock in. He pulled Akira in by his ass, inch by inch, reveling in the uncharacteristically inelegant, pleasurable sounds he was coaxing from his boyfriend’s lips, until finally he touched against the base. It was in. It was all in.

Akira was right to suggest this position, because it was definitely a heck of a better angle than when he was doing it on his side. The whole thing just slid in like it was nothin’... which was kinda impressive in its own right, considering it's not like Akira was small or anything. Akira’s ass felt so _good_ under his palms as he slowly began to move his boyfriend’s hips back and forth, gently fucking him into his throat.

Akira was absolutely, positively sure he wasn’t gonna last more than two minutes, even at the slow pace Ryuji was going at. Ryuji's throat was just so… hot, and tight, and the way that it clenched around his cock was just so _much_.

“Ryuji… _fuck_ ,” Akira swore as he hunched over, balling his fists into the sheets of his bed.

Ryuji would've grinned if his lips weren’t currently stretched around Akira's cock. It was an oddly powerful feeling, to be able to reduce the _mighty leader of the Phantom Thieves_ to a moaning, blown-out mess. He was still soft from having just come not too long ago, but he’d be _damned_ if he wasn't keeping those absolutely sinful sounds tucked away in his memory to furiously jack off to later.

As he adjusted to the strange feeling of having a cock shoved down his throat, Ryuji began to quicken his pace, pulling Akira’s hips back and forth. He could see Akira hunch over, balling his hands into the sheets.

Akira’s eyes were clenched shut in pleasure, hips trembling as he tried to prevent himself from fucking the everloving shit out of Ryuji’s face. He wasn't entirely sure how well his self restraint was working, but he let himself be pulled along into Ryuji’s pace, savoring every last drag of his cock along the tight walls of his throat, climbing closer and closer to the peak with each thrust. It was too fucking good. He wasn't going to last.

“R-Ryuji, I-- I'm gonna come--...” Akira warned.

As if on cue, Ryuji picked the pace up, guiding Akira’s hips against his face without abandon. It was messy and rough, and Ryuji could practically feel Akira fall apart under his hands. There was too much saliva, a fine trail of it rolling out of the corner of his mouth, and it was hard to breathe, but he wanted to make Akira come so _badly_.

And he did.

“ _Ryuji--..._ ” Akira moaned out his lover’s name as he released, mind going blank with pleasure, snapping his hips back and filling Ryuji's mouth with his come.

Ryuji would never forget the way that his name sounded on Akira’s lips as he was pushed over the edge. Strained, shaky. Probably the most damn right erotic thing he'd ever heard.

Ryuji tried to swallow it down like Akira had, but… it was too thick and tasted weird… he has no idea how his boyfriend managed to do it, because every time he tried to swallow he just…felt like gagging. It was something about the texture or whatever, but it was just not happening. He sat up and spat it out into his cupped hand.

With a contented sigh, Akira stepped back to observe his handiwork. Ryuji was a mess, sputtering a bit as he coughed out a bit semen, wiping the bit that trailed down his chin with his free arm.

Oh.

“Oh _shit,_ uh… um, wait, wait just a sec…” Akira said, pulling a tissue box down from the bookshelf and dabbing at Ryuji’s face. He took a couple more tissues and cleaned up the load of semen that was pooled in Ryuji’s hand.

“I'm so sorry-- oh my god, here-- lemme get us some towels and stuff okay…?” Akira said, his brows furrowed with concern.

“Wait--”

“Huh?” Akira paused, halfway through a turn to head off, and was promptly pulled down into a quick, but sweet kiss.

Ryuji turned his head aside, ears burning with embarrassment.

“A-all right. Hurry back, okay?!”

Akira gave him a soft, loving look as he stood back up.

“All right,” he said as he headed off, pulling on a pair of sweatpants as he headed down the stairs.

*****

Once downstairs, Akira set his elbows on the cafe counter, taking a deep breath as he let the situation finally sink in.

Ryuji was his _boyfriend._ Officially. He was dating his best friend, the cutest, sweetest guy he knew. The deepthroat prodigy part was just a bonus.

He couldn't stop smiling. He pinched his cheek to make sure he wasn't just dreaming and it was _real_.

He'd never imagined that their study session would end up like this. Ever since he'd given Ryuji a blowjob that first time, he was careful to not push the boundaries too far, out of fear of losing his best friend.

Ryuji had mentioned that he got yelled at by his Persona so… maybe he was feeling the same kind of fear and hesitation as well.

Ryuji was absolutely right, though: they were phantom thieves. Screw any naysayers, they had the power of their rebellious souls to defy the entire world. Of course it would be kinda scary, and he wasn't sure if he could come out right away-- even to the rest of the gang, but… if it was together with Ryuji, he knew he could do it.

After quickly washing his hands, (Sojiro would kill him if he touched cafe equipment with dick hands,) he took down a mug from the shelf--the one that he usually used for himself, and quickly prepared a cup of hot tea. He mixed in plenty of honey and a bit of lemon to make it palatable to Ryuji and his dislike for bitter drinks, and to also soothe his throat, which was bound to be sore from the rough fucking.

Tea in one hand and a few damp hand towels in the other, he made his way back up the stairs.

*****

Ryuji was lying on the bed in his boxer briefs, talking on the phone. He sat up and smiled as he saw Akira re-enter the room.  

“Yeah…. Yeah, I'll be okay, I'll just borrow one of his uniforms for tomorrow. ...Mmhm, ...mmhm, see you tomorrow, mom! ...Night, love you too.” Ryuji felt the mattress dip as Akira took a seat beside him and hung up his call.

“Hey, how're you feeling…?” Akira asked as he handed Ryuji the mug.

“I'm all right, throat feels kinda sore though… had to convince my mom I didn't have a cold for a second there.” Ryuji laughed, before wincing a bit at the way that felt on his throat. He graciously took a sip of the tea.

It was cooled down enough to drink easily, yet warm enough to soothe his aching throat. The mixture of honey and lemon made it sweet and delicious, and it really was exactly what he needed. Ryuji couldn't help but blush a bit. It was a small gesture, but he could really feel the love behind it.

“Hey, is it alright if I stay the night…? I kinda already told my mom I would since the last train’s already gone, but… I shoulda asked first.” Ryuji asked, staring sheepishly into his mug.

“Ryuji… please. I'm not just gonna have sex with you and then kick you out, you're stuck with me til morning.” Akira grinned. “I'll shoot Sojiro a text to let him know you're staying over. Ah-- we should probably put some more clothes on, though…” Akira referenced their current state of Ryuji being in just his boxer briefs and Akira in only sweatpants-- commando.

“Ah, here, I got these too; let’s clean up first. Sorry this washcloth is all I got.  I think the bathhouse is closed already, though… y’know. Attic kid problems.” Akira shrugged as he dragged the damp cloth down Ryuji’s back. Ryuji shuddered at the sudden, cold contact.

“It's fine, you don't have to do that for me if you don't wanna,” Ryuji said.

“But I do want to… is that alright…?”

Ryuji paused for a moment to think about it. He didn't want to be a bother since Akira already went out of his way to make him some tea and prepare some towels to clean themselves up… but, if Akira was insisting that it was okay, there was no harm in letting himself be doted upon.

“Yeah it's fine, thanks man.” Ryuji smiled softly as he let Akira wipe him down. The cool, wet cloth felt nice against his overheated skin. It didn't take very long, just a quick once-over to wipe off any sweat or saliva. Ryuji noticed that Akira didn't remove his boxer briefs to clean there as well, though.

“I'll uh, leave the rest to you.” Akira said, turning around to deal with himself. Ryuji was grateful for the bit of privacy offered, and quickly finished cleaning himself off and picked his and Akira’s school uniforms off of the floor, carefully draping them on the back of the sofa.

Akira quickly wiped himself down with the other cloth. It wasn't as good as a proper shower was, but it would have to do until tomorrow. he pulled two sets of pajamas from his makeshift closet and tossed one of them towards Ryuji.

“Here, you can borrow these for tonight. ...uh… you can borrow some underwear too if you need to…” Akira paused as he pulled on his own pair.

“Nah, I'm fine, I always bring extra when I go to the gy--...” Ryuji’s train of thought quickly derailed as looked up and saw the boxer briefs that Akira had just put on. They were red, with the Phantom Thieves logo printed on the back, and ‘Steal your Heart’ scrawled across it. He knew the Phantom Thieves popularity was getting out of hand, but never to this degree…

“Dude… where the heck did you even get those…” Ryuji gaped.

“Oh, these…? I got them at that store by the theater in Shibuya. Yusuke would cry if he saw his design used like this.” Akira snickered as he finished getting dressed.

“...I'm not gonna lie… I kinda want a pair too.” Ryuji laughed, as he finished getting dressed. Akira’s pajamas were nice. It was just a long sleeved shirt and some sweat pants, but they were _warm_ and smelled faintly of coffee and the detergent brand that Akira liked. It was nice.

After they both made themselves decent, Akira grabbed some fresh sheets off of the storage shelf.

“Hey, mind sitting on the sofa for a sec…? I'll change the sheets real quick,” Akira asked.

“Sure, no problem.” Ryuji moved over to the sofa, and Akira picked up the thick blanket that they kicked onto the floor at some point and draped it over his boyfriend’s shoulders.

He set the clean sheets on the floor and pulled the old ones off of the bed, tossing them by the washcloths in a rumpled heap. He'd deal with them personally, tomorrow. He couldn't possibly pay Ms. Kawakami to do his laundry this time.

After quickly, but neatly replacing his sheets, Akira climbed into his bed and faced Ryuji, dramatically spreading his arms in a cheesy, inviting gesture.

With a soft laugh, Ryuji took the hint and joined Akira in the freshly made bed, bringing the thick blanket over the both of them.

Akira wrapped his arms around Ryuji, pulling him into an embrace, foreheads touching as they held each other.

They stayed like that for a while, warm and content. Akira probably could've fallen asleep right then and there, but he knew there were a few things hanging in the air that needed to be discussed.

“Hey, ‘yuji…” Akira said, breaking the silence.

“Mm…?”

“Feelin’ okay?”

“Yeah… my throat still hurts a bit, but…” Ryuji paused, “... it was kinda hot, y’know… havin’ you do that…” he admitted.

“Kinky.” Akira laughed, looking at Ryuji with a soft expression.

“...Hey. We’re official now, right…? Boyfriends…?” The word felt a little surreal coming out of Akira’s lips, but in the good kind of way that made his chest tighten and his heart skip a beat.

“Hell yeah we’re boyfriends.” Ryuji beamed, fitting their hands together, fingers laced. Ryuji couldn't believe how happy he was. He was _dating_ such an amazing, cool guy, he had just had some ridiculously good sex, he was warm and huddled up against the love of his life… life was so freaking good.

They came together once more, a soft, gentle press of lips, like a small buzz of static, as opposed to the thunderstorm that was their previous, heated make out session. It was light, but it was enough to take both of their breaths away.

Akira let out a soft, pleased sigh as they parted, taking in the sight of his boyfriend. Ryuji’s smile really reached his eyes, and at that moment, Akira thought that was the most beautiful sight in the world. Ryuji, with his face free of the strained smile he forced in the hallways of their school, free of rage and indignation against the injustice they fought so hard to quell. Just… Ryuji, his lips curled upwards in genuine adoration. He wanted nothing more than to keep that kind of smile on Ryuji’s face

“Ryuji,” Akira said, voice low and words meant for Ryuji only, “I love you.”

Ryuji’s eyes widened, not used to hearing those particular words directed towards him. It wasn't the friendly kind of love between best buds or family, nor was it the word for love used for a favorite snack brand or video game. He could feel the distinction strike right into his chest, making his pulse race and his head swim. Private, sweet words shared between lovers. Ryuji licked his lips nervously, letting his gaze break away from Akira’s for a moment before returning, firmer, surer.

“I--... I love you, too.” Ryuji returned the confession.

It wasn't going to be easy, but this… this pure, unbridled happiness from just being by Akira’s side made it all worthwhile. He could feel his will, coursing with the power granted to him by his persona. That's right. He would fight the entire god damn world for this. He took Akira’s hands and brought them to his lips. He would fight the entire world for Akira. 

*****

The second floor window of Leblanc rattled slightly as a feline paw nudged it open, the intruder slipping inside undetected.

“Geez, these guys…” Morgana shook his head at the two boys sleeping soundly on the bed, elbows shoved in each other’s faces, legs tangled awkwardly and blanket kicked to the foot of the bed. Comfy.

Morgana softly treaded over, grabbing the blanket in his mouth and pulling it over the two of them.

“Took you guys long enough,” he scoffed, before settling himself on the sofa. He would've just slept on the bed, but judging by their state he'd rather not wind up getting kicked onto the floor.

“I don't really get what you see in him, but…” Morgana said, quietly into the dark room, “... I guess I can forgive him for stealing my spot, tonight. Just this once.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> morgana is a bro who doesn't give a fuck who u date as long as u get to bed on time. he does give a fuck about not being able to sleep in his own spot like cmon guys 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Please drop me a kudos if you enjoyed~!! o/ also hit me up on twitter if you wanna talk pegoryu (..akiryu? shuryu?? what is this ship called anymore, I have no idea!)  
> @mikittymii


End file.
